Bare
by Nightmare Remnant
Summary: Because Yuffie needs to bare her pain to all the world for a  moment, even if they don’t realize what their seeing. A little girl that smiled and loved, but sometimes got sad. [OneShot]


_**Bare**_

----x----

**Summary: **Because Yuffie needs to bare her pain to all the world for a moment, even if they don't realize what their seeing. A little girl that smiled and loved, but sometimes got sad.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be here. I'd be centralizing Yuffie and making the masses fall in love with her, more so then some already are.

----x----

Yuffie was a naturally happy person, a smile or spark of her mischievous nature quickly claiming any serious nature she might have held. Some people called her fake, overly happy in sad times, and others called her genuine.

Yuffie called herself human with, maybe, a touch of something extraordinary.

The sunlight that warmed her skin, the scent of flowers, food, and life in general filling her nose. This was Hollow Bastion, the Radiant Garden, this was home. But Yuffie could call any place home, even Twilight Town with its neon glow. It smelled like life to her anyways. Life itself was her home.

Opening her eyes to the strangely crowded square Yuffie smiled at the people who bothered to stare at her. She was standing in the middle of the crowd motionless and smelling the air wasn't she? But Yuffie just wrinkled her nose at them and continued on her way. Everything about the place screamed 'home, home, home, you are home!' True, Yuffie was happy, but anyplace could be home to her.

It might take some time, but the all the worlds could be her home. The endless line of world to world that would take her to anywhere and everywhere she needed to be. As long as it took her to life, she was fine. Sometimes the places were desolate, cold, or strangely dead. But Yuffie could feel the life thriving and beating somewhere underneath the incessant need for death.

The ground would shake with the never-ending rhythm that everyone or the place itself denied. But the place Yuffie loved to visit the most would be Halloween Town. The people were so happy and careless, so alive for being dead. They lived around their holiday, and it didn't bother them (at least not anymore) that this would be their one task in an eternity.

Yuffie wished she could be like them, so satisfied with the life they were assigned to live. But she was restless, needed to move, to be there. She needed to feel life, be apart of it, see more of it. There was the constant need to see it all.

Everything is dull murmurs and the crowd surrounding her. They only know her as one of the people that had rebuilt their home, helped to bring them back and save everything they had once cherished. (_Not all of them, some of them they think your useless. Don't lie to yourself_.)

Frowning slightly and pausing as if to consider a particularly sour thought Yuffie glared at the bitter voice in her head. Shoving it away and concentrating on a better thought Yuffie's expression soured again.

Oh, so _that's _what the problem is.

Nodding to herself Yuffie turned and ran, boots thumping against concrete as she raced towards her destination. She's flying through the air, oxygen flooding her lungs, and sunlight filling every corner of the world. Because she's climbed up to that wall and is jumping down towards Merlin's and its all weightless and glowing for a second. Yuffie wishes the sky would dim.

She wants that dim dankness but cheer of Halloween Town, or even Twilight Town with all its neon lights. She wants to be all stitches, devil horns, and tail. She wants to be red and white, and she wants to be in the darkness. Because the darkness is so dank, and yet alive. Yuffie takes a deep breath and charges into the house as soon as she comes in.

Leon and the others stare as she speaks a mile a minute.

Yuffie wants to bury herself among the bones of the graveyard and have a conversation with Jack and the ghosts. She wants the black make up that drips down her face like tears from her eyes, even when there aren't any coming down her face. Yuffie wants to expose the sad part of herself to the world for a moment, but through the whole thing she'll be smiling.

Yuffie wants to escape and be dead, but alive all at the same time.

Now, dim the sunlight. Its far too bright make mist roil out and all around, give her strange sculptures and talking skeletons. Give her death and life all in one dim package.

And let the emotions of a scared girl fly free.

----x----

**A/N: **If this makes sense to you, well there you go, you've officially beat me. I wrote it and I don't even think it makes that much sense. Oh well. I'll post it up anyways.


End file.
